The windmills of your minds
by Hel14
Summary: Leur histoire, en parallèle de celle que nous connaissons.


_Je l'ai écrite car, étrangement, en faisant une recherche, j'ai découvert qu'il n'y a pas de fic sur eux. J'ai trouvé cela dommage._

_Le titre est celui d'une chanson, la bande originale du film "l'affaire Thomas Crown", elle m'a beaucoup inspirée pour écrire cette fic. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas. Peut-être son côté assez désuet et romantique._

_Je dédie cette fic à Fractals__, ma géniale bêta pour "celui que les dieux aiment". Je lui souhaite plein de courage pour ses prestigieuses études, et n'ai pas voulu la déranger pour relire cette chose, donc les fautes ne sont que de moi ! Bises miss !  
_

* * *

Un rire.

Un rire, par-delà le murmure des conversations, la musique de l'orchestre de chambre, le froissement des tissus.

Un rire juste derrière lui, plein de vie, de jeunesse, de charme et de pureté.

Yuzuruh oublie la conversation qu'il suivait, se retourne légèrement et cesse de respirer.

Il ne voit d'elle, tout d'abord, qu'une cascade de cheveux d'or, répandus en boucles dans son dos. Une silhouette longiligne, un port royal sans être hautain, une peau d'albâtre.

La jeune femme écoute quelqu'un, une coupe de champagne dans sa main fine et délicate.

Elle doit ressentir, pressentir le regard de cet homme près d'elle car, soudain, avec une grâce irréelle, elle tourne la tête vers Yuzuruh.

La jeune femme doit avoir une vingtaine d'années, tout au plus. Un visage d'ange, un sourire éblouissant.

Et des yeux d'un bleu tirant sur le mauve qui scellent l'avenir de Yuzuruh Suoh.

Le sourire de la jeune inconnue tremble sur ses lèvres et Yuzuruh entrouvre les siennes, mais aucun son ne sort.

Ils demeurent immobiles et silencieux, redoutant et savourant en même temps ces instants qu'ils savent cruciaux.

C'est elle qui, finalement, rompt le charme et murmure d'une voix chantante :

- Bonsoir.

Yuzuruh s'incline brièvement, sans la quitter du regard.

- Bonsoir.

Elle attend qu'il se présente, mais il demeure silencieux, figé, bouche ouverte. La jeune femme rougit, puis se met à rire doucement, levant à ses lèvres la main qui ne tient pas la coupe de champagne.

Et Yuzuruh Suoh réalise que, pour la première fois dans sa vie de brillant héritier, de brillant administrateur, et de brillant séducteur, il est totalement ridicule.

Et cela le fait rire à son tour.

Ils échangent un regard de connivence, un sourire.

- Pardonnez-moi. Je me nomme Yuzuruh Suoh.

- Oh ! s'exclame la jeune femme. Mes parents ont mentionné votre venue, vous êtes le Directeur de ce groupe japonais, c'est cela ?

- C'est cela, oui. Mais vos parents... ?

- Pardon, je ne me suis pas présentée, je suis Anne-Sophie Grantaine.

Anne-Sophie. La femme de sa vie s'appelle Anne-Sophie.

La main de Yuzuruh tremble lorsqu'il prend celle de la jeune femme dans la sienne et la lève un instant à ses lèvres.

- Enchanté, Mademoiselle Grantaine.

Le sourire d'Anne-Sophie s'élargit encore et, avec une moue enfantine, elle esquisse une révérence :

- Enchantée également, Monsieur Suoh.

- Vous êtes donc la fille de nos hôtes ?

- En effet.

- Je suis surpris de ne pas vous avoir croisée auparavant, ne serait-ce que ce soir.

Un voile passe sur le visage d'Anne-Sophie et le cœur de Yuzuruh se serre.

- Je ne suis descendue de ma chambre qu'il n'y a un quart d'heure, j'étais un peu souffrante.

- Vous sentez-vous mieux ?

La vibrante inquiétude dans la voix de l'homme réchauffe le cœur d'Anne-Sophie qui acquiesce :

- Oui, je vous remercie.

Soudain, elle rougit délicieusement, semble hésiter, se mord la lèvre dans une moue charmante, puis relève vers Yuzuruh ce regard lumineux et demande avec une ferveur touchante :

- Dites-moi Monsieur Suoh... Est-ce que chez vous, au Japon, vous avez un kotatsu ?

* * *

- Vous n'avez pas d'appareil photo ?! Mais tous les japonais à Paris ont des appareils photos !

Il rit de la mine déconfite de la jeune femme.

- Eh non, désolé, je n'en ai pas, même si en cet instant je le regrette amèrement, Anne.

Il l'appelle Anne, juste Anne. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi.

Elle dissimule la rougeur de ses joues en se détournant, feignant de s'intéresser à une vue qu'elle doit connaître par cœur. Paris s'étale devant eux, au pied des volées de marches de Montmartre. Le soleil d'avril a bien du mal à percer la couche nuageuse qui assombrit la capitale, et les quelques brefs rayons de soleil n'illuminent la cité que d'une lumière d'autant plus précieuse.

La perfection du moment est brisée par la toux d'Anne. Il se précipite, s'autorisant à poser ses mains sur les frêles épaules de sa guide improvisée.

- Anne...

Elle agite une main d'un geste faussement détaché et articule difficilement :

- ça va, tout va bien, un courant d'air sûrement, je...

Les doigts de Yuzuruh se crispent sur ses épaules dans une prière muette et elle stoppe là son mensonge. Elle lève vers lui un regard brillant et soupire.

- Pouvons-nous aller prendre un café quelque part ? Je vous expliquerai.

- Bien sûr, murmure-t-il d'une voix étranglée, terrifiée.

Ils redescendent en silence les marches du Sacré Cœur.

* * *

- Vous n'aviez pas des rendez-vous ? demande soudain Anne-Sophie, réalisant l'heure quand un serveur allume les lumières de la brasserie où ils discutent depuis des heures.

- Si, répond Yuzuruh. Mais je les avais annulés.

Elle baisse les yeux sur sa tasse de chocolat vide et, nerveusement, triture du bout des doigts le sachet de sucre inutilisé.

- Yuzuruh... Je ne veux pas qu'à cause de moi...

Une large main d'homme se pose doucement sur les siennes.

- Vous n'êtes cause de rien Anne. Je viens de passer en votre compagnie la plus merveilleuse journée de ma vie.

- Ne dites pas cela, balbutie-t-elle sans lever la tête.

La main de Yururuh se crispe sur celle de la jeune française et, pour la première fois, ils laissent leurs doigts se mêler.

- Si Anne, je vous le dis, parce que c'est une évidence que je veux partager avec vous. C'est une évidence que nous partageons, je crois.

Les doigts fins d'Anne-Sophie frémissent et l'émotion lui étreint la gorge.

- Mais... Mais je dois vous dire... Je...

La voix de Yuzuruh se brise et Anne-Sophie relève brutalement la tête, effarée de découvrir des larmes dans les yeux du japonais.

- Je suis marié, avoue-t-il dans un souffle. Un mariage arrangé, je ne l'aime pas, elle ne m'aime pas mais... mais je suis marié.

Le silence.

Puis, avec une lenteur atroce, ces doigts ciselés dans la nacre se détachent des siens. Il ne relève la tête que pour la voir, elle, se détourner. Que pour la voir se lever en tremblant, enfiler sa veste de laine, et disparaître en courant par la porte de la brasserie.

Juste le temps de hurler en vain son prénom.

Juste le temps d'entrevoir ses larmes.

* * *

Sa vie lui est devenue odieuse.

Cette vie à l'autre bout du monde, quand il sait qu'Anne est en France.

Cette vie avec Asami, maintenant qu'il sait qu'Anne existe, qu'elle vit. Qu'elle souffre.

Ces réunions, ces voyages d'affaire, ces dossiers et ces hôtels de luxe, qui ne sont rien à côté d'une après-midi dans une brasserie de Montmartre.

Elle n'a jamais décroché. Jamais répondu à aucun de ses messages.

Il ne l'en aime que davantage.

* * *

- Nous sommes très honorés que vous soyez venu en personne finaliser les contrats, déclara Monsieur Grantaine.

Yuzuruh sourit, malgré la culpabilité qui lui étreint la gorge. Il sourit et continue la conversation d'un ton léger, alors que tout son être est concentré sur cette musique qu'il entend par-delà les boiseries. Les notes divines qui s'élèvent d'un piano, quelque part, sous ses doigts à elle, il en est persuadé.

Les hommes d'affaire se saluent, échangent des banalités, et Yuzuruh pressent avec horreur le moment où il va être raccompagné sur le perron de ce manoir de l'Ouest parisien. Sans l'avoir revue.

- Pardonnez-moi, mais qui joue si divinement du piano ?

Le visage de Monsieur Grantaine s'illumine de fierté :

- Ma fille, Anne-Sophie. Elle étudie au conservatoire de Paris mais hélas, une santé fragile l'empêche d'entamer une véritable carrière.

- C'est regrettable, elle joue merveilleusement bien. Je me souviens avoir croisé votre fille à la soirée à laquelle vous m'aviez convié, en avril dernier.

Monsieur Grantaine semble hésiter, jette un coup d'œil à sa montre, et le cœur de Yuzuruh se met à battre d'un fol espoir.

- Mon dieu, si vous êtes mélomane, je peux vous proposer d'aller l'écouter jouer si elle en est d'accord, mais j'ai hélas moi-même un rendez-vous au siège auquel je suis déjà en retard, et...

- Je serais ravi, et pourrai ainsi présenter mes hommages à Mademoiselle votre fille. Mais ne vous mettez pas en retard pour moi, si vous le permettez je ne la dérangerai que peu de temps, juste pour le plaisir de l'écouter jouer.

- Très bien, faites donc, et pardonnez-moi de ne pas vous accompagner, vraiment.

Yuzuruh serre légèrement les poings en s'inclinant, et dissimule sa joie totale sous une parfaite contenance :

- Je vous en prie, je comprends parfaitement et vous remercie de m'avoir reçu.

Monsieur Grantaine écarquille légèrement les yeux, surpris. Surpris, à nouveau, que le Président du groupe Suoh soit venu en personne, chez les Grantaine, signer ces papiers. Surpris que ce soit cet héritier si prestigieux qui le remercie avec une telle manifeste sincérité.

La femme de chambre ouvre la porte du salon de musique et Yuzuruh entre dans la pièce dans un état second. Le battant se referme derrière lui sans qu'il y prête la moindre attention.

Cette cascade de cheveux blonds est, à nouveau, la première chose qu'il voit d'elle.

Puis ses mains, qui glissent de part et d'autre de son corps svelte, sur l'ivoire des touches et la musique, magique, qui emplit la pièce et le cœur de Yuzuruh.

Et soudain il ignore comment il a pu respirer si loin d'elle, si longtemps.

Et il ignore aussi combien de temps il demeure ainsi, près de la porte, à s'enivrer de sa présence et de sa musique.

Les dernières notes, le decrescendo final, et finalement le silence.

Alors, machinalement, il se met à applaudir doucement.

Elle sursaute, se retourne, et ses immenses yeux bleus s'illuminent de joie avant de s'agrandir de peur. Elle regarde autour d'elle, affolée. Yuzuruh franchit en quelques pas la distance qui les sépare, s'asseyant près d'elle sur le large tabouret de piano avant qu'elle ait la présence d'esprit de se lever. Il saisit la main d'Anne-Sophie entre les siennes, cette main tremblante et fraîche, et la porte à ses lèvres. Leurs regards se croisent, elle détourne le sien.

- Vous jouez merveilleusement bien. Je serais tombé amoureux de vous rien qu'à vous entendre jouer, si je ne l'étais déjà.

- Taisez-vous, bredouille-t-elle sans le regarder.

Il lève les doigts vers ce visage angélique, la force doucement à se tourner vers lui, à croiser son regard.

- Anne, dites-moi que ces semaines n'ont pas été une torture pour vous. Dites-moi que vous n'avez pas pensé à chaque instant à cette soirée, à cette journée. Dites-moi que vous avez méprisé mes messages sans regret aucun. Dites-moi que vous ne souffrez pas autant que je souffre loin de vous. Alors je sortirai de votre vie pour toujours.

Elle se mord la lèvre violemment, les yeux brillants de larmes, tremblante. Elle voudrait pouvoir lutter contre l'évidence, mais tout son être lui hurle la vérité. Elle exhale un soupir de délicieuse défaite.

Le cœur de Yuzuruh s'emplit d'une joie indicible et, fermant les paupières, il joint leurs souffles, effaçant de la caresse de ses lèvres la goutte de sang qui a perlé sur celles d'Anne-Sophie.

* * *

- Entrez, déclare-t-il sans lever les yeux de l'écran de son portable.

C'est le silence qui attire son attention et il tourne finalement les yeux vers la porte de la suite où l'employé du personnel aurait dû annoncer sa présence.

Mais il n'y a aucun employé du personnel, juste Anne-Sophie, les mains croisées devant elle, écarlate, éperdue. Yururuh se lève lentement, de peur de faire disparaître cette apparition qui ne peut être qu'un mirage. Il se décide finalement à avancer vers elle doucement, à réaliser qu'elle est bien là, de chair et de sang, tellement belle. Il murmure :

- Anne... Quand je vous ai laissé mes coordonnées à l'hôtel, je ne voulais pas dire que...

Elle se recule d'un pas et Yuzuruh se fige. Elle lève les mains devant son visage, paniquée, et balbutie :

- Pardon, pardon, je... Je n'aurais jamais dû venir, je voulais... Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, je...

Elle fait un autre pas en arrière vers la porte et Yuzuruh réalise que s'il ne bouge pas, en un instant elle aura disparu, comme des semaines plus tôt dans la brasserie. Il s'élance, attrape son bras mince alors qu'elle a déjà la main sur la poignée de la porte.

- Non, ne vous méprenez pas ! Je n'osais espérer votre visite... Je souhaitais juste que vous puissiez me joindre, savoir où je me trouvais... Mais votre présence est une surprise magnifique qui surpasse toutes mes espérances.

Elle semble se calmer, ne tourne pas la poignée, acquiesce machinalement, puis rougit à nouveau.

- Je... Vous repartez demain pour le Japon, nous ne nous sommes vus que quelques minutes, je voulais... Je voulais juste... Vous revoir, je ne sais pas...

Il sourit doucement et l'attire à lui, enlaçant la jeune femme qu'il sent se détendre contre lui. Il baisse la tête vers elle, elle lève le regard vers lui et ils joignent à nouveau leurs lèvres dans un soupir.

Le souffle de la jeune femme le brûle presque alors qu'elle murmure contre ses lèvres :

- J'ai peur Yuzuruh... Je ne devrais pas être là... Vous êtes marié... Votre femme...

- Elle m'aime aussi peu que je l'aime. Nous nous rendons, elle et moi, mutuellement malheureux. Vous ne brisez rien, Anne. Au contraire, je renais à vos côtés.

Elle se blottit plus étroitement contre lui, cache son visage contre l'épaule de l'homme qu'elle aime, honteuse, terrifiée.

- Je ne veux pas que vous croyez... Je ne suis pas... Je ne fais pas cela d'habitude... J'ai honte, tellement honte... Mon Dieu, j'ai vingt ans pourtant et... et j'ai menti, j'ai dit à mes parents que j'allais chez une amie pianiste...

Elle se détache soudain, se détourne, cache son visage entre ses mains, ses longues mèches blondes dissimulant mal la rougeur de la honte.

- Oh qu'allez-vous penser de moi... Vous devez croire que je ne suis qu'une...

Il la saisit par les épaules et c'est de la colère qu'elle lit soudain dans les yeux pâles de Yuzuruh. Il répond d'une voix ferme, presque froide :

- Comment pouvez-vous penser que j'ai un seul instant de telles pensées à votre propos. Vous êtes... vous êtes si parfaite, c'est moi qui suis mortifié de vous mettre dans une situation pareille. Mais je ne parviens pas... je ne parviens pas à renoncer à la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée de toute ma vie.

Elle éclate en sanglots, se jette à nouveau contre lui.

- Je vous aime Yuzuruh... J'ai beau me répéter que nous commettons certainement une terrible erreur, je ne parviens pas à ne plus vous aimer. Ces dernières semaines... Et vous repartez demain matin... Et j'ignore si...

- Je reviendrai Anne, la coupe-t-il avec douceur, la berçant contre lui. Je reviendrai souvent, le plus possible. Je veux divorcer, je veux...

Elle se recule et pose ses mains tremblantes sur les lèvres de Yuzuruh pour le faire taire.

- Non, ne dites rien, ne promettez rien... Je ne veux pas être une de celles à qui on a promis, et qui passent leur vie à se bercer d'illusion. Je vous aime comme vous êtes, et je sais prendre mes responsabilités. Et si vous me respectez, si vous m'aimez aussi, alors ne me promettez rien.

Il ferme les yeux un instant, ravalant ses larmes, sachant combien Anne-Sophie a raison, hélas. Pourtant cette promesse, il voudrait tant la tenir.

Mais il obéit, et ne promet plus. Lui, l'illustre héritier d'un des plus grands groupes financiers japonais, se plie avec bonheur à la volonté de cette jeune française.

Toute la nuit, il se plie à sa volonté. Il la laisse lui offrir ce qu'elle n'a offert à aucun autre avant, et qu'elle n'offrira à aucun autre après lui. Il la laisse choisir son destin, leur destin. Il grave en sa mémoire le moindre instant de cette nuit, la moindre parcelle de la peau d'Anne-Sophie, le moindre soupir qu'elle exhale, la moindre larme qu'ils versent ensemble.

Yuzuruh ne dort pas, cette nuit-là. Il ne veut pas perdre une seule des secondes qu'il passe avec le corps nu et endormi d'Anne-Sophie blotti contre lui. Mais le bonheur a une étrange saveur d'angoisse.

Parce qu'il sait qu'il sera incapable de dissimuler longtemps ce bouleversement total de son existence, et que sa mère ne l'acceptera jamais.

Parce que, surtout, le corps d'Anne-Sophie est mince, si mince, si pâle. Et que cette toux ne la quitte jamais, même dans son sommeil le plus profond.

* * *

Les deux années suivantes sont à la fois un long ravissement, et un éternel déchirement.

Ravissement de ce sourire éblouissant sur le visage d'Anne-Sophie quand ils se retrouvent, de ces promenades dans Paris, de ces soirées à discuter à la table d'un restaurant discret, de ces nuits à faire l'amour et à s'embrasser jusqu'à l'aube.

Déchirement de cette aube qui revient, éternellement. De ce dernier baiser mouillé de larmes, de cette main qui se détache, de cette silhouette qui s'éloigne.

Presque deux ans, jusqu'à cet appel d'un numéro inconnu sur le portable de Yuzuruh alors que, assis à l'arrière de la Rolls, il se fait conduire à son prochain rendez-vous.

- Yuzuruh ? C'est moi, Anne-Sophie, je...

La peur le saisit à la gorge. Elle ne l'appelle jamais, n'a pas voulu son numéro. Elle se contente d'attendre qu'il la joigne pour la prévenir de son prochain voyage, de leurs prochaines retrouvailles.

Alors pourquoi ? Et pourquoi cette voix brisée, ces sanglots ?

Il appuie d'une main tremblante sur un bouton et la vitre de séparation avec le chauffeur monte dans un glissement.

- Anne, que se passe-t-il ? S'il te plait, arrête de pleurer, dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui...

- Je suis... J'ai pris ton numéro dans les papiers de mon père... Je...

Il la sent s'effondrer dans un gémissement et son esprit pétrifié met plusieurs secondes à intégrer ce qu'elle murmure ensuite :

- Je suis enceinte.

Il balaie instinctivement tout ce qu'un autre aurait pu prononcer : « cela va être un problème... écoute, il faut que je réfléchisse... Je te rappelle... Ce n'était pas prévu, ça... Tu savais pourtant que j'étais marié... »

Pas une seule de ces phrases ignobles ne lui vient à l'esprit. Ce qui lui vient immédiatement à l'esprit, il le dit aussitôt avant de raccrocher :

- J'arrive. Je t'aime.

Il ordonne au chauffeur de prendre la direction de Narita et de se renseigner sur le prochain vol pour Paris ou, s'il n'y en a pas dans la demi-journée, de faire préparer le jet.

Puis il se rejette en arrière sur la somptueuse banquette de cuir fauve, se passe une main tremblante dans les cheveux, et réalise que, par-delà la peur de tout ce que ceci va entraîner, il est, selon la formule consacrée, le plus heureux des hommes.

* * *

Anne-Sophie est livide, ses mains tremblent sur le tissu de sa robe. Elle est assise sur le canapé du salon, sa mère près d'elle, également silencieuse.

Yuzuruh est assis en face, dans un profond fauteuil, alors qu'il donnerait tout ce qu'il possède pour pouvoir serrer, bercer Anne contre lui.

Le père d'Anne-Sophie est debout, face à la baie vitrée. Il observe la pluie qui tombe sur le parc du manoir. Le ciel est aussi sombre que les traits de son visage. Sa voix, brisée par le désespoir, s'élève à nouveau.

- Deux ans. Deux ans que cela dure et que nous n'avons rien vu.

- Papa... gémit Anne-Sophie.

Sa mère pose la main sur le poignet de sa fille et fait « non » de la tête. Yuzuruh ferme les yeux. Il aurait préféré affronter la colère de ces gens, plutôt que leur tristesse. Il avale sa salive et déclare :

- Deux ans que j'aime passionnément votre fille, oui.

- Vous êtes marié, Monsieur Suoh, rappelle à nouveau Monsieur Grantaine qui s'est tourné vers eux.

- Je le savais, papa ! s'exclame Anne-Sophie. Je te l'ai dit, je le savais, Yururuh me l'a avoué avant qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit entre nous, j'ai agi en connaissance de cause, je...

- Tais-toi, s'il te plait.

La douceur dans la voix de Monsieur Grantaine est pire qu'une gifle et sa fille se remet à pleurer silencieusement. Yuzuruh la regarde, la gorge serrée.

- Je sais que c'est un peu vieux jeu, mais quelles sont vos intentions vis-à-vis d'Anne-Sophie, dans de telles conditions ?

- Si je pouvais divorcer, ce serait fait depuis deux ans. Mais je doute que ma mère, la Présidente du groupe, accepte cette option.

- J'en doute aussi, renchérit amèrement Monsieur Grantaine. Nous n'exigerons rien de vous, Monsieur Suoh, bien évidemment. Votre société...

- Arrêtez. S'il vous plaît, arrêtez.

Les trois membres de la famille se figent, stupéfaits. Yuzuruh resserrent ses mains qui tremblent malgré lui et continue :

- Ne soyez pas indulgent envers moi à cause de mon nom. Arrêtez, s'il vous plaît, de me traiter avec tant d'égard à cause de mon nom quand moi, ce nom est ce qui me sépare de votre fille. Je ne regrette pas d'aimer Anne, je ne regrette pas d'être grâce à elle, depuis deux ans, plus heureux que je ne l'ai jamais été. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir un enfant avec elle. Ce que je regrette maintenant, c'est que à cause de mon nom, et d'un mariage que je n'ai jamais souhaité, je ne puis vivre avec votre fille, l'épouser, et élever notre enfant comme une vraie famille.

Anne-Sophie sourit, radieuse au milieu de ses larmes, et ses parents échangent un regard ému et navré. Yuzuruh respire profondément et continue :

- Je reconnaîtrai cet enfant à sa naissance et, si vous et Anne me le permettez, je viendrai le plus souvent possible pour voir la femme que j'aime et notre bébé. Pour le reste, hélas, je ne puis rien promettre pour le moment mais je jure de travailler à une résolution de ce problème. Croyez-moi lorsque je vous dis que cette situation me désole peut-être encore plus que vous.

- Yuzuruh... murmure Anne-Sophie.

Monsieur et Madame Grantaine échangent un regard, finalement plutôt rassurés. Rassurés sur le fait que leur fille et cet homme s'aiment réellement et que jamais il n'abandonnera Anne-Sophie.

* * *

Asami et Yuzuruh dînent silencieusement, chacun à un bout de la longue table de la salle à manger. Elle lui a demandé si sa journée s'était bien passée, il a dit que oui, tout est normal. Chacun regarde son assiette, et uniquement son assiette, parce qu'ils n'ont pas du tout envie de croiser le regard de l'autre, sans avoir rien à lui dire. Ils ont fait des efforts, au début, avant de vite réaliser que c'était peine perdue. Ils ne partagent rien d'autre que des repas. Ils ne partagent surtout plus, comme au début de leur mariage, ces rapides heures dans la pénombre de sa chambre à elle, à tenter sans amour de concevoir l'héritier que tout le monde attendait, et qui n'est jamais arrivé.

Il sait qu'elle a une liaison, mais il s'en moque, du moment qu'elle reste discrète. Après tout, il peut difficilement lui en vouloir...

Le portable de Yuzuruh sonne, il le sort en s'excusant machinalement et écarquille les yeux en découvrant le numéro personnel de Monsieur Grantaine.

Il se lève vivement et sa chaise manque de basculer. Il bredouille en quittant la pièce.

- Pardon, un appel important, je reviens tout de suite, continuez sans moi.

Il décroche en tremblant sitôt entré dans son bureau.

- Monsieur Suoh ? C'est Evelyne Grantaine.

- Oui ?

- Anne-Sophie a accouché il y a une heure, un petit garçon. Il mesure quarante-cinq centimètres et pèse trois kilos quatre cents.

Yuzuruh se laisse tomber dans un fauteuil sans même s'en rendre compte.

Un petit garçon. Leur petit garçon.

- Comment vont-ils ?

- Le bébé se porte très bien, il est... il est magnifique, Monsieur Suoh.

Yuzuruh ferme les yeux et un sourire passe sur ses lèvres, bien vite effacé cependant :

- Et Anne ? Comment va-t-elle ? Comment cela s'est-il passé ?

- Elle... Elle se remettra, ont dit les docteurs. Cela... ne s'est pas très bien passé...

La voix de la mère d'Anne-Sophie se brise un instant, un instant interminable où le monde de Yuzuruh vacille sur ses fondations.

- Elle a refusé la césarienne initialement prévue... Elle a voulu accoucher par voie basse, malgré sa fatigue de ces dernières semaines. Mais elle n'avait plus la force... Elle s'épuisait... Les médecins lui ont imposé la césarienne, in extremis. Elle dort encore, elle devra rester près de deux semaines à l'hôpital, au moins, ont-ils dit.

Il entend les larmes dans la voix de Madame Grantaine, qui a manifestement vécu des heures terribles à craindre pour la vie de sa fille.

- Anne... murmure-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Pourquoi...

- Vous la connaissez, elle a voulu essayer, elle a cru...

- Oh oui, je la connais, répond Yuzuruh avec un sourire pâle. Madame Grantaine ?

- Oui ?

- Comment s'appelle mon fils, s'il vous plaît ?

Il y a un léger silence, puis Madame Grantaine répond avec douceur :

- Je n'ai pas le droit de vous le dire, elle veut vous l'annoncer elle-même quand vous viendrez.

Il sourit un peu plus largement, apaisé, et déclare :

- Je serai là dans les deux jours. Merci, Madame Grantaine.

- De rien. Et toutes mes félicitations.

Il referme le portable, demeure immobile et respire profondément.

Avant de réaliser que quelque chose ne va pas.

Lentement, il tourne la tête vers la porte que, dans sa précipitation, il a laissée ouverte. Asami se tient dans l'encadrement, livide.

Il ne dit rien, il n'a rien à dire à cette femme qu'il n'a pas su aimer, pas su rendre heureuse, qu'il vient d'humilier profondément.

Asami baisse les yeux et déclare d'une voix atone :

- Je demande le divorce.

Il acquiesce, mais la honte qu'il ressent lui interdit d'éprouver le moindre soulagement.

- Oui. Je comprends. Je suis sincèrement navré, Asami.

Elle ne répond pas, ne croise pas son regard en sortant. Elle quitte la propriété dans la demi-heure, demi-heure que Yuzuruh a passée dans son bureau, la tête entre les mains.

Sa vie s'emballe, pour le meilleur, et pour le pire à la fois.

Il se demande ce qu'il fait là, dans ce grand manoir japonais, quand Anne-Sophie vient d'échapper à la mort, et que leur fils vient de naître.

Il lève les yeux machinalement. Sur le bureau, le cadre en marqueterie : son père, debout derrière le fauteuil dans lequel sa mère est assise. Et lui, adolescent, debout près d'eux.

Voilà pourquoi Yuzuruh est ici, et voilà pourquoi, il le sait, il va devoir le rester.

* * *

Yuzuruh ne veut plus, ne peut plus lâcher sa main. Sa main presque aussi blanche que le drap du lit d'hôpital. Seule la couronne de ses cheveux blonds empêche le visage livide d'Anne-Sophie de se confondre avec l'oreiller calé dans son dos.

Et pourtant elle sourit, si merveilleusement, si sereinement.

Elle sourit de les voir tous deux, Yuzuruh assis sur le lit près d'elle, Tamaki dans ce minuscule berceau translucide. Un petit garçon si parfait, si calme, si magnifique. Les infirmières sont toutes passées, les unes après les autres, admirer les yeux si exceptionnels de ce nourrisson beau comme un ange.

Elle n'a pas droit de l'allaiter, elle est trop faible.

Elle doit sonner pour qu'on lui mette son fils dans les bras, elle ne doit pas se lever, pas porter quoi que ce soit, même cet enfant qui est son plus grand bonheur.

Yuzuruh lui serre la main, sans cesser de regarder ce nourrisson endormi qui ressemble déjà tant à la femme qu'il aime.

* * *

- Quelle honte pour notre famille. Pour votre défunt père.

Yuzuruh ne répond rien, les yeux baissés comme un gamin, debout face au bureau derrière lequel sa mère est assise. Shizue Suoh brûle du feu glacé de la haine.

- Jamais je ne vous pardonnerai votre conduite. Jamais je ne tolèrerai cette situation.

- J'aime Anne-Sophie.

Les lèvres de Shizue se pincent en une grimace de dégoût.

- Pathétique. Cette femme n'existe pas. Son enfant non plus. Je ne veux plus jamais en entendre parler, de quelque façon que ce soit.

- Mère, je...

- Sortez.

* * *

Yuzuruh ouvre la bouche et lâche sa mallette de voyage.

Anne, au bout de l'allée, rit de sa stupéfaction.

Et Tamaki, bras tendus, marche et tangue vers ce père qu'il passe sa vie à attendre.

- Il marche... Mon fils marche ! s'exclame Yuzuruh, fou de joie, à genoux sur les graviers, juste avant d'attirer son fils contre lui.

* * *

Il s'efforce de sourire, de profiter de ces si rares moments qu'il passe auprès d'eux en France.

Mais comment se réjouir, alors qu'elle est si faible, si pâle, qu'elle passe ses journées alitée et que, peu à peu, les couleurs se fanent dans ses yeux ?

Ils écoutent Tamaki jouer, alors que les pieds de l'enfant sont encore loin de pouvoir atteindre les pédales du piano.

Tamaki qui joue avec l'énergie de ce désespoir qu'il partage avec son père.

Yuzuruh s'est levé, a rejoint Monsieur Grantaine dans le couloir. Et aucun d'eux ne cherche plus à sourire.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Mal. Je fonde beaucoup d'espoir sur le docteur Alleman. C'est un spécialiste de la maladie d'Anne-Sophie, et c'est lui qui s'occupe personnellement d'elle à présent.

- Je ferai en sorte de le rencontrer, murmure Yuzuruh.

- Mais il n'y a pas de traitement, il n'y même quasiment aucune recherche effectuée...

Yuzuruh fronce les sourcils et enregistre l'information.

* * *

- Comment... Comment osez-vous proposer pareille chose ?

Yuzuruh vibre de rage, de colère. Sa mère reste glaciale.

- Comment avez-vous osé, vous, déshonorer ainsi notre famille ? Réjouissez-vous que ce bâtard puisse éventuellement se montrer d'une quelconque utilité.

_- Batârd ? Utilité_ ? répète Yuzuruh, révolté.

Shizue détourne le regard, non par honte, mais par lassitude. Elle déclare :

- Il logera dans le second manoir. Je ne le veux pas sous mon toit. Je ne veux pas non plus que vous perdiez votre temps en cajoleries ridicules, vous limiterez au stricte nécessaire vos contacts avec lui.

Les lèvres de Yuzuruh ne sont plus qu'une mince ligne pâle et, un instant, il se demande s'il ne va pas pleurer. Il a appris, il y a longtemps déjà, que cela ne sert à rien face à sa mère.

Celle-ci daigne lui jeter un regard en biais alors qu'elle se lève pour quitter la pièce :

- À lui de faire ses preuves. À lui de me montrer qu'il est digne de porter ce nom que vous avez traîné dans la boue.

* * *

Elle a tout verrouillé. Le groupe Grantaine est à la totale merci des Suoh. Un grand nom d'industriels français, des usines, tout cela entre les mains sèches et avides de Shizue Suoh.

Ils le savent. Eux, dans le salon de ce manoir français, le savent et se taisent. Madame Grantaine a les yeux rougis par les larmes. Monsieur Grantaine a vieilli de dix ans. Anne est livide, plus frêle que jamais, allongée sur la méridienne, de lourdes couvertures sur elle. Yuzuruh reste silencieux, avec sur ses épaules le poids, à nouveau, de la honte.

- Si Tamaki accepte, je suis d'accord.

Ils tournent tous la tête vers Anne-Sophie et son père balbutie :

- Non, nous ne pouvons accepter, nous ne pouvons faire cela à Tamaki, pas juste pour...

- Pour sauver ce que tu as hérité de ton père, pour sauver ce qui a été tout le travail de ta vie, et qui, surtout, représente le travail des milliers de personnes qui appartiennent au groupe ? coupe Anne-Sophie tristement.

- Nous verrons, reprend son père. Nous trouverons...

- Il n'y a pas de solution. Pas _d'autre_ solution. Yuzuruh et toi avez passé assez de nuits à tenter d'en chercher, non ?

Les deux hommes n'ont rien à répondre.

Anne-Sophie se redresse contre les coussins, une toux lui déchire la gorge. Ils ont tous esquissé un mouvement, qu'elle a stoppé net en levant une main tremblante. Elle reprend son souffle, seule, et finit par réussir à murmurer d'une voix étonnement assurée :

- C'est moi qui parlerai à Tamaki. La décision lui revient, et aucun de nous n'y trouvera rien à redire. Mais je sais déjà qu'il acceptera.

* * *

Monsieur Grantaine est à Tokyo, pour à peine deux jours. Finaliser les contrats, signer ce que Shizue Suoh exige qu'il signe. Maintenant qu'il est redevenu un homme d'affaire, au prix de la liberté de son petit-fils.

C'est Yuzuruh qui va le recevoir, la matriarche refusant bien entendu de le rencontrer. Pourtant lorsqu'on le fait entrer dans l'immense bureau du Directeur Général du groupe Suoh, étrangement Yuzuruh n'est pas seul. Un autre homme se lève poliment, même s'il est évident que cet inconnu n'a rien d'un subalterne, bien au contraire.

De taille moyenne, un costume anthracite coupé à la perfection, une barbe fine, un regard acéré derrière de fines lunettes.

Yuzuruh s'avance, salue Monsieur Grantaine et lui présente l'inconnu :

- Voici Monsieur Yoshio Ootori. La présidente n'est pas au courant de sa présence à cet entretien. Monsieur Ootori est le Président du plus grand groupe hospitalier du Japon, et possède également de nombreux laboratoires pharmaceutiques. Je l'ai approché pour lui faire une proposition qui semble l'intéresser et qui est, pour vous et moi, de la plus grande importance. Il s'agit de lancer en Europe, dans le plus grand secret, un programme de recherche d'un médicament sur le _syndrome_ du lupus érythémateux.

Monsieur Grantaine acquiesce lentement :

- Expliquez-moi, je vous prie.

* * *

Les mets n'ont plus de saveur, les fleurs plus de couleur. Elle ne s'alimente elle-même que parce que le médecin l'a menacée de la mettre sous perfusion, et qu'elle en a assez des piqûres.

Elle a vendu son fils.

Il est parti avec ce sourire d'ange qui conquiert tous ceux qui le rencontrent. Il est parti en l'assurant que tout irait bien, qu'il était heureux de rencontrer sa grand-mère, de voir davantage son père, et de connaître enfin ce pays mystérieux qui le fascine depuis toujours. Il lui a promis que tout serait vite, très vite réglé, et qu'ils seraient tous vite, très vite assis tous ensemble autour d'un kotatsu. Anne-Sophie a souri, parce que de toute façon, devant Tamaki, on ne peut que sourire.

Mais elle a vendu son fils.

Elle va disparaître, et tant mieux. Elle quittera le manoir de sa jeunesse, pour une clinique en Suisse, dans le plus grand secret. Yuzuruh est plein d'espoir, il s'est adjoint les services d'un ancien dirigeant du groupe, un certain Nakagaichi, qui s'occupe de tout. Un autre grand groupe médical japonais subventionne les recherches, et elles aboutiront. Yuzuruh en est certain.

Mais elle a vendu son fils.

Yuzuruh devra réduire ses visites, qui se feront elles aussi dorénavant dans le plus grand secret. Mais il gardera le contact, et lui donnera des nouvelles de Tamaki, les plus complètes possibles, le plus souvent possible. Ce sera temporaire, il y a une solution, il faut seulement être patient.

Mais elle a vendu son fils.

Ils lui disent tous que non, la rassurent, lui sourient, lui rappellent le sourire de Tamaki. Ils ont pris la bonne décision, elle va guérir, ils ne seront pas séparés longtemps, sa famille est sauvée. Tout ira bien, bientôt, très bientôt.

Mais elle a vendu son fils.

Et Anne-Sophie craint que cette blessure-là, rien ni personne ne puisse jamais la guérir.

* * *

Chaque minute a un goût de fiel, mais Yuzuruh sait qu'il doit le supporter. Et attendre. Il surveille, guette, manipule les pièces de cet échiquier dont presque tout le monde ignore même l'existence.

Jour après jour, mois après mois, il commence à y croire. À y croire vraiment.

Les recherches avancent, rapidement. Anne a accepté tous les traitements, tous les essais. Il sait que c'est parce qu'elle estime n'avoir plus rien à perdre, mais lui au contraire veut croire qu'ils ont tout à gagner.

Il adore son fils, cet adolescent qui ressemble tant à Anne. Qui a sa beauté, sa fraîcheur, sa naïveté parfois – souvent. Mais il se savait peu objectif, car qui n'adore pas son fils ?

Mais voilà, _tout le monde adore son fils_.

Et Yuzuruh a l'impression de le découvrir chaque jour un peu plus, au travers des autres.

Tamaki a mis seulement quelques heures pour conquérir tout le personnel du second manoir.

Quelques jours, à peine, pour conquérir la gouvernante, Shima, dans les yeux de laquelle jamais, jamais personne n'avait vu cette tendresse qu'elle croit dissimuler.

Quelques semaines pour conquérir Ouran : le personnel, les enseignants, les élèves.

Quelques mois pour conquérir l'élite de cette école prestigieuse, pour convaincre un fils Ootori d'ouvrir un club d'hôtes. Un club d'hôtes ! Yuzuruh aurait rejeté l'idée dans l'instant si, sur le dossier déposé par son fils, il n'avait lu des noms si prestigieux, si inattendus, et si prometteurs.

De l'avis de Yuzuruh, il n'y a qu'une personne que Tamaki ne parviendra jamais à conquérir : sa grand-mère. Mais celle-ci, bientôt, n'aura plus d'importance.

Yuzuruh Suoh se passe une main dans les cheveux et jette un regard à sa montre.

Patience. Le jour viendra.

On frappe à la porte et la secrétaire entre :

- Monsieur Fujioka et sa fille sont arrivés pour l'entretien.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, l'élève boursière... Je vais les recevoir dans une minute, merci.

* * *

Anne-Sophie commence, lentement, à y croire à son tour. Parce que Yuzuruh brûle de cette foi totale en l'avenir, en _leur_ avenir. Et parce que Tamaki va bien, va très bien. Parce que, sur la multitude de photos que Anne-Sophie reçoit sans savoir par l'intermédiaire de qui, son fils est de plus en plus beau, de plus en plus souriant, de plus en plus entouré.

Les visites de Yuzuruh sont rarissimes, mais alors leur fils est leur premier -leur unique- sujet de conversation et Anne-Sophie écoute pendant des heures les récits de sa vie de l'autre côté du monde.

Elle se demande, parfois, si Yuzuruh n'enjolive pas la réalité pour la rassurer, mais voilà, les photos sont là. Et le sourire de son fils est un soleil qui la réchauffe par-delà les océans.

Tamaki qui court, devant tous les autres, en tenue d'athlétisme. Tamaki au piano, un sourire aux lèvres. Tamaki qui rit en marchant dans les couloirs de son lycée, entouré d'une foule de jeunes adolescentes énamourées. Tamaki et Antoinette dans la neige du parc du manoir. Tamaki qui fait le V de la victoire devant son gâteau d'anniversaire. Tamaki entouré de visages qui reviennent de plus en plus souvent et dont Yuzuruh lui égraine les noms : les jumeaux Hitachin, Takashi Morinozuka, Mitsukini Honinozuka, Kyoya Ootori, Haruhi Fujioka.

- C'est aussi un garçon ? Il a les traits tellement fins...

Yuzuruh rit en caressant l'épaule dénudée de la femme qu'il aime :

- Non, non, tu as raison, Haruhi est une fille.

- Ah bon ? Mais alors pourquoi porte-t-elle l'uniforme masculin ? Et... pourquoi fait-elle partie du club ?

- C'est... une longue histoire que notre fils se fera un plaisir de te raconter lui-même un jour.

Ils échangent un regard et Anne-Sophie écarquille les yeux d'avoir décelé cette lueur dans les pupilles de Yuzuruh.

- Tamaki est amoureux d'elle ?!

- Il semble même qu'il n'y ait que cet idiot et cette jeune fille pour ne pas s'en rendre compte ! répond l'homme en riant.

Anne-Sophie se redresse, les joues roses, les yeux pétillants et s'exclame :

- Oh mon dieu, notre fils est amoureux ! Et elle, l'aime-t-elle ?!

Yuzuruh réfléchit quelques instants, puis hausse doucement les épaules :

- Je l'ignore. C'est une jeune fille très brillante, mais très discrète. Elle n'est pas comme mes autres élèves.

- Ah bon ?

- Elle est boursière. Une élève extrêmement douée. Sa mère est décédée lorsqu'elle était très jeune, et son père travaille dans un bar pour subvenir comme il peut à leurs besoins.

- Oh, murmure Anne-Sophie tristement. J'espère que les autres élèves ne lui rendent pas la vie trop dure, les adolescents peuvent se montrer très cruels entre eux.

- Crois-moi, j'y ai veillé, mais elle n'a nul besoin de chaperon ! Pourtant elle s'en est trouvé six, et pas des moindres. Ils veillent sur elle avec un soin jaloux, je défie quiconque à Ouran de tenter de faire du mal à Mademoiselle Fujioka.

Elle acquiesce, pensive, en regardant la photo du club :

- Je pense comprendre... Et donc notre fils est amoureux d'elle mais... mais il ne doit pas être le seul, c'est cela ?

- Oui, c'est cela.

Le sourire d'Anne-Sophie s'élargit et elle s'exclame :

- Mais s'il l'aime vraiment, alors il saura se faire aimer d'elle !

- Comme j'ai su me faire aimer de toi ? murmure Yuzuruh.

Elle lui jette un regard taquin, pose le cadre photo et se love contre son amant :

- Oui. Et pourtant Dieu sait si, là aussi, il y avait de nombreux prétendants !

Il étouffe son rire cristallin dans un baiser.

* * *

Achibee est parti en avant, de son pas rapide. Anne-Sophie appelle doucement le chien depuis l'autre côté de la rue :

- Achibee, ne va pas si vite !

Mais l'animal s'est immobilisé près... près d'un corps. Un adolescent asiatique, vêtu d'un épais manteau, allongé sur le trottoir. La française se précipite, inquiète, mais le jeune homme n'est qu'endormi, étrangement.

Un adolescent, asiatique. Il pourrait être Tamaki, si ses cheveux n'étaient pas si noirs, si ces lunettes fines n'étaient pas posées sur son nez. Elle sourit et sort son portable pour que ses parents viennent l'aider à transporter ce jeune homme dans la maison.

Toute à sa découverte, elle n'a même pas remarqué les trois hommes qu'Achibee a tenu en respect, un peu plus loin, près d'une berline noire.

Le jeune homme dort, au chaud, allongé sur un profond canapé, depuis près de deux heures. L'épuisement se lit sur ses traits fins, adoucis sans les lunettes qu'Anne-Sophie a retirées délicatement.

Laurence est venue pour sa leçon de piano, et repartie. Anne-Sophie a vérifié que le jeune homme dormait toujours et est sortie récupérer les pommes de terre dans le jardin. C'est quand elle revient, Achibee sur ses talons, avec la lourde corbeille d'osier, qu'elle découvre le jeune homme debout, face à la cheminée.

Elle est d'une excellente humeur : il y a ce jeune homme qui lui rappelle Tamaki, et les pommes de terre qui viennent d'apparaître et qui seront délicieuses, et Laurence a fait de grands progrès en piano. Alors elle parle, en japonais, encore et encore.

Elle veut des nouvelles de ce pays où se trouvent les deux êtres qu'elle aime le plus au monde. Et puis elle veut la vérité, parce qu'elle sent bien que Yuzuruh, parfois, lui dépeint un pays de conte de fée...

Le jeune homme est d'une politesse exacerbée, calme, et pourtant elle le voit poser sur elle un regard emprunt d'une profonde stupéfaction. Mais il doit être assez étonnant de se réveiller sur un canapé inconnu, et Anne-Sophie s'explique ainsi les étranges regards que l'adolescent lui lance à la dérobée.

Ils ont parlé un long moment, et Anne-Sophie a appris ce qu'elle soupçonnait sans oser le vérifier : Yuzuruh lui dépeint depuis des années un Japon qui a parfois peu de choses à voir avec la réalité. Mais tant pis après tout ! Elle sait bien que le père de Tamaki a raconté tout cela pour les émerveiller, son fils et elle, à chacune de ses visites.

Elle est en train de refaire du thé lorsque le jeune homme demande d'une voix étrangement rêveuse :

- Il semble que vous vivez heureuse ici...

Elle tourne la tête vers lui, surprise. Il se reprend à toute allure :

- Euh non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Enfin, vous travaillez dans un champ avec ce corps frêle...

- C'est justement parce que je suis venue ici, répond-elle doucement en préparant la théière. Il y a quelques temps, je vivais dans un manoir dans la banlieue de Paris. J'étais entourée par des serviteurs, je ne faisais rien moi-même de ce qui est le plus important. Mais l'entreprise de mon père a connu des problèmes, et à cause de ce corps si faible j'ai dû me séparer de la personne qui était la plus importante pour moi. Depuis, nous avons reçu de l'aide et j'aurais pu continuer à vivre comme je le faisais avant mais...

Elle s'interrompt un instant, puis murmure avec un sourire triste :

- Une personne qui vend son fils ne doit pas être pardonnée.

Le jeune homme n'a pas bougé, son visage est emprunt également d'une étrange mélancolie.

- En parlant de cela... murmure-t-il.

Mais Anne-Sophie veut chasser les fantômes et revient, souriante, déposer la tasse fumante devant son invité :

- Mais depuis ma condition physique s'est graduellement améliorée. J'ai toujours voulu vivre entourée par la nature. De temps à autre la femme de ménage passe, mais je fais le maximum moi-même. Lorsque je suis en forme j'enseigne le piano aux gens du voisinage et bien que ce soit petit, j'ai loué un champ. Mon père, sa famille, ses associés, font des efforts pour maintenir à flot la compagnie. Ma mère les soutient.

Mais l'ombre revient sur son visage encore et toujours :

- Moi seule ne parviens pas à trouver le sommeil. Mon fils... Je ne peux pas le contacter directement, mais du moins je sais qu'il vit heureux.

Le jeune homme n'a rien dit mais a semblé comprendre, étrangement. Elle l'a raccompagné à la porte où il la remercie une fois de plus du dérangement avec une politesse extrême. Il lui dit qu'il retourne au Japon le lendemain, semble hésiter, puis un éclair décidé brille dans le verre de ses lunettes et il demande, là, sur le perron :

- Cela peut sembler une question impolie mais...n'êtes-vous pas amère de vous être séparée de votre fils ? A supposer que votre compagnon, auquel vous en voudriez, soit là, que...

- Non, l'interrompt-elle en souriant. Parce que je veux croire en lui.

- En cet homme ?

- Oui, parce qu'il est celui que j'ai choisi moi-même.

Lumineuse. Anne-Sophie irradie de cette foi que lui procure son amour indéfectible en son amant et en leur fils. Cette foi en les autres qui illumine les pupilles de Tamaki du même sublime éclat, si souvent.

Et le jeune homme se met à rire, à la plus grande surprise d'Anne-Sophie qui reste interdite sur le pas de la porte. Il rit et ses traits si sérieux semblent soudain si jeunes.

- Comme je me disais, vous vous ressemblez vraiment.

Devant l'incompréhension manifeste de la française, il ajoute :

- Mon meilleur ami. Il vous ressemble vraiment beaucoup.

Avec un dernier sourire, il se détourne et sort sur le trottoir. Trois hommes en costumes sombres s'inclinent et lui ouvrent la porte d'une somptueuse berline sombre dans laquelle il s'engouffre.

Et soudain tout s'emboite dans l'esprit d'Anne-Sophie.

Elle sait où elle avait déjà vu ce jeune homme. Non, elle ne l'avait pas simplement croisé en ville quelques jours avant.

Elle sait que ce n'est pas simplement par politesse qu'il a écouté son histoire avec tant d'intérêt.

Elle sait, surtout, pourquoi il est venu par deux fois à Barbizon, pourquoi cet épuisement.

Elle sait qui il cherchait. Elle-même.

Il la cherchait pour Tamaki.

Anne-Sophie passe ses doigts sur le verre des cadres de photos.

Il est là, ce jeune homme brun si discret. Assis en retrait sur un fauteuil du club, un sourire aux lèvres. Courant près de Tamaki sur une piste d'athlétisme. À côté de Tamaki sur une photo de classe.

_Kyoya Ootori._

- Tu as un ami précieux, Tamaki, murmure-t-elle alors que les larmes brouillent sur la photo l'image de ces jeunes gens, là-bas, à l'autre bout du monde.

* * *

Yuzuruh croyait que c'était le jour qu'il attendait. Il était persuadé que tout serait parfait.

Il avait enfin évincé le matin même sa mère du Conseil d'administration, après des mois de tractations et de manipulations.

Et il était là, assis dans le salon privé de l'aéroport, à attendre ce que, quelques temps avant, tous auraient jugé impossible : l'arrivée d'Anne au Japon. Oh, pour quelques jours, juste pour quelques jours. Elle resterait beaucoup à l'hôtel, dans la meilleure suite, car son médecin interdisait encore tout effort autre que le voyage.

Mais Anne arrivait, et elle verrait Tamaki, et ils seraient ensemble, au Japon, enfin.

Du moins était-ce ce qu'il avait cru.

Jusqu'aux larmes de Tamaki que, paradoxalement, l'annonce de l'éviction de sa grand-mère n'avait pas réjoui, mais anéanti.

Jusqu'à la colère du jeune Ootori, qui lui avait fait réaliser que, tout à sa vengeance personnelle, Yuzuruh n'avait pas œuvré pour ceux qu'il aimait, mais les avait utilisés.

Alors la victoire prenait un goût bien amer et Yuzuruh se demandait soudain s'il n'avait pas eu affreusement tort.

- Monsieur, ils sont arrivés.

Il relève sa tête fatiguée, et elle est là, vraiment là.

Il se redresse lentement et sourit tristement :

- Je t'attendais. Je suis heureux que tu sois là, Anne.

* * *

Anne est là, Anne est en bien meilleure santé, et ces jours qui auraient dû marquer son apothéose ne sont en fait pour Yuzuruh que désillusion après désillusion.

Tamaki refuse de voir sa mère. Il se refuse à agir dans le dos de sa grand-mère, et à l'humilier ainsi encore un peu plus que ne l'a fait Yuzuruh. Il ne verra Anne-Sophie que si Shizue Suoh l'y autorise. Impossible. Alors tant pis, Tamaki ne verra pas Anne-Sophie.

Yuzuruh est consterné.

Anne-Sophie comprend. Elle comprend non pas Yuzuruh, mais leur fils. Elle respecte la décision de Tamaki, même si elle en souffre, même si ils en souffrent tous, Tamaki le premier certainement.

Yuzuruh, tout à ses manigances financières, n'avait rien compris. Et c'est cette jeune fille, cette élève boursière, dans son pull informe avec ces lunettes affreuses, qui le lui explique. Le but n'était pas d'évincer Shizue Suoh. Le but était de s'en faire aimer, de lui faire aimer Anne-Sophie et Tamaki.

Yuzuruh n'avait rien compris.

Yuzuruh s'effondre.

* * *

Ce même hall d'aéroport, quelques jours plus tard. Anne est venue, et maintenant elle repart. Mais elle n'a quasiment pas vu le Japon, pas vu Tamaki. Alors, finalement, était-ce bien la peine, tout cela ?

Yuzuruh ne veut pas y penser, mais simplement profiter de ces toutes dernières minutes avant l'embarquement. Anne-Sophie est triste, mais sereine. Quand viendra le temps de revoir Tamaki, alors elle le reverra, voilà tout. A leur fils de décider. Il a choisi ses priorités, elle les comprend et les respecte.

On appelle le vol de Paris ; Anne-Sophie se lève, Yuzuruh l'imite, prêt à l'accompagner dans l'avion.

Une silhouette longiligne et sombre s'interpose dans la lumière et prédit d'une voix théâtrale :

- Madame, vous ne devriez pas embarquer dès maintenant... Si vous embarquez maintenant, un sort mortel vous guette... Attendez encore cinq ou dix minutes...

Anne-Sophie cligne des yeux, stupéfaite par cet adolescent couvert de noir qui remue une ridicule petite marionnette en forme de chat. Et qui glousse bizarrement :

-Comme nous nous y attendions, vous êtes ravissante... Mouah ah ah...

Anne-Sophie, nullement impressionnée, répond avec un sourire navré :

- Euh... Je suis désolée, mais je ne crois pas aux malédictions.

Mais Yuzuruh, lui, a reconnu, évidemment, le jeune homme étrange et balbutie :

- Nekozawa ?! Mais c'est un de mes étudiants ! Que diable... ?

Il n'achève pas, car une main féminine s'est doucement posée sur son bras et une voix murmure à son oreille :

- Monsieur le Directeur...

Il se retourne et découvre, sidéré, Reiko Kanasuki qui lui intime de se taire en posant son doigts sur ses lèvres.

- Nekosawa... Kanasuki... Deux de ses étudiants, ici, qui veulent empêcher Anne-Sophie d'embarquer. Alors... Alors il y a peut-être encore un espoir.

Alors Yuzuruh Suoh décide de jouer, lui aussi, le tout pour le tout et se laisse tomber à terre avec un hurlement feint, les mains crispées sur le ventre.

- Mon estomac ! J'ai mal à l'estomac !

Anne-Sophie le rejoint en criant, affolée, et se précipite à ses côtés. Yuzuruh, tout en feignant la douleur, articule d'une voix souffreteuse :

- Inutile d'appeler une ambulance... Je vais juste... rester allongé ici une dizaine de minutes, et cela ira mieux...

Mais les minutes se sont égrainées et rien n'est arrivé. Nekosawa et Kanasuki se sont évaporés, et il a bien fallu que Yuzuruh, pour rassurer Anne-Sophie, fasse mine de se remettre de sa crise passagère. Les appels pour l'embarquement se sont multipliés, les salles se sont vidées, dans l'appareil les gens doivent finir de s'installer.

Anne-Sophie va embarquer et rien ne s'est passé.

Ils avancent en silence vers la porte d'embarquement, et se sourient tristement. Il voudrait lui promettre, une nouvelle fois, que tout va s'arranger, mais cette fois il ne sait plus comment faire. Il...

- Maman !

Un hurlement, en français, qui retentit dans le hall et les fige tous les deux.

Ils se retournent, mus par un même espoir, presque une certitude.

Un mouvement dans la foule, des cris, quelqu'un hurle un ordre, puis deux silhouettes surgissent en bousculant les passants.

Tamaki.

Tamaki qui court vers eux avec l'énergie du désespoir, entraînant quelqu'un d'autre par la main. Les mains se détachent et Tamaki continue de courir, et Anne-Sophie n'a même pas le temps de s'élancer à son tour que déjà elle est dans les bras de son fils, son fils si grand, si magnifique.

Et ils se murmurent à toute allure, en français, en pleurant, ce qu'ils rêvent de se dire depuis des années.

Tamaki, les yeux brillants de larmes de joie, transmet les excuses de sa grand-mère. Maintenant ils sont une famille, maintenant il pourra revoir Anne-Sophie, en France, au Japon, où ils voudront.

Tamaki a réussi, et Yuzuruh peine à retenir ses propres larmes.

Il jette un regard à cette jeune fille, qui se tient respectueusement à l'écart, et qui observe elle aussi avec les yeux brillants les retrouvailles entre cette mère et son fils. Haruhi Fujioka.

Anne-Sophie et Tamaki se saluent fébrilement de la main lorsqu'elle part vers la passerelle, Yuzuruh à ses côtés. Le couple distingue, derrière la paroi vitrée, cette jeune fille qui rejoint lentement Tamaki, se place à côté de lui.

Tamaki, rayonnant, baisse les yeux vers elle et, avec un naturelle désarmant, les mains des deux adolescents se joignent à nouveau.

- C'était elle, n'est-ce pas ? Haruhi ? demande doucement Anne-Sophie.

- Oui, c'était elle.

- Quel dommage, je l'ai à peine regardée...

- Tu auras bien d'autres occasions de la revoir, répond Yuzuruh.

Anne-Sophie relève la tête et sourit merveilleusement.

Oui. Dorénavant, ils auront plein d'occasions de se revoir, et de se connaître, tous.

* * *

Anne-Sophie respire profondément alors que Yuzuruh actionne la sonnette de l'appartement. Le silence leur répond, Yuzuruh insiste. Si cet imbécile est absent, il le…

- Tamaki, tu veux bien aller ouvrir s'il te plaît ?

La voix est jeune, claire, décidée. Celle de Tamaki lui répond :

- J'y cours, ô déesse de mes jours !

Le battant s'ouvre et le sourire avenant de Tamaki se fige. Ils restent tous trois immobiles, Yuzuruh avec un sourire en coin, Anne-Sophie radieuse, et Tamaki… figé dans la cire.

- Tamaki ? Qui est-ce ?

- Mes parents, répond-il machinalement.

- Comment ?!

Le battant s'ouvre totalement et une jeune fille apparaît, en jean, t-shirt et tablier de cuisine. Ses immenses yeux noisette s'écarquillent sous les mèches brunes mal retenues par une barrette jaune, et ses lèvres d'un rose pâle s'entrouvrent :

- Oh, je…

- Bonjour Haruhi, déclare Monsieur Suoh.

- Bonjour ! s'exclame-t-elle. Mais Tamaki, voyons, pousse toi, fais-les entrer !

Le jeune homme blond se trouve projeté sur le côté sans ménagement par Haruhi et par Yuzuruh. Anne-Sophie passe à son tour devant lui et lui dépose un baiser sur la joue :

- Bonjour mon chéri.

Tamaki ne parvient toujours pas à bouger. Puis, lentement, il tourne la tête et son esprit embrumé réalise la portée de ce qui est en train de se passer.

Elles sont là, toutes les deux là.

Face à face, souriantes, Haruhi s'inclinant avec cette délicieuse nuance de rose sur le haut des pommettes.

Yuzuruh plonge les mains dans ses poches et a bien du mal à dissimuler son émotion, lui aussi. C'est Anne-Sophie qui tourne finalement le visage vers Tamaki et dit doucement :

- Tamaki, tu ne nous présentes pas ?

Il se mord la lèvre et reste encore silencieux un instant, juste le temps de graver cette image dans son esprit à tout jamais.

- Maman, je te présente Haruhi Fujioka. Haruhi, je te présente ma mère, Anne-Sophie Grantaine.

* * *

Anne-Sophie n'en peut plus de rire. S'ils ne la savaient pas totalement rétablie, tous les présents se seraient même inquiétés de la voir tant rire, à gorge déployée, des larmes perlant au coin des yeux. Mais il n'y a plus de raison de craindre, et tous peuvent profiter pleinement de cet instant.

Où Tamaki est debout, vitupérant contre les jumeaux qui entourent Haruhi avec un air malicieux. Où Mori observe la scène placidement, pendant que Honey suit l'échange avec les yeux écarquillés. Où Kyoya et Yuzuruh, en grande conversation, ne semblent même pas entendre les jérémiades du blond.

Où Haruhi, le regard sombre, termine en silence son assiette.

Où la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit.

Tamaki, s'en cesser de surveiller Hikaru et Kaoru, va machinalement ouvrir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans l'appartement de ma fille adorée, espèce de pervers ?!

Tous les présents se sont tus et regardent Tamaki voler à travers la pièce et s'écraser lourdement contre le mur. Anne-Sophie découvre, dans l'encadrement de la porte, une femme – une femme ? – d'une bonne quarantaine d'années, en tailleur rouge, une petite valise à roulettes à la main.

- C'est le père d'Haruhi, déclare placidement Yuzuruh.

- Oh, je vois, répond simplement Anne-Sophie.

* * *

Ils sont tous en kimono, leur fils y a tenu absolument. Yuzuruh et Ranka trouvent cela ridicule, même si le père d'Haruhi a légèrement revu son jugement en découvrant le superbe kimono de soie spécialement offert par le petit ami de sa fille. Il a été obligé de reconnaître du bout des lèvres que oui, le vêtement est pas mal. Pas mal du tout.

Tamaki est fébrile, totalement fébrile. Ses mains tremblent, il fait des aller-retour dans la pièce sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, demande dix fois à chacun s'il est bien installé, vérifie que le long kotatsu est bien positionné, que tous sont bien assis, que leurs jambes ne sont pas gênées par…

- Tamaki, arrête, et assieds-toi, grince Haruhi.

Il tombe à genoux dans l'instant à côté de la jeune fille.

Il y a un silence.

Un long silence.

Ranka tapote des doigts sur le bois, d'un air agacé.

- Et maintenant ? demande posément Shizue Suoh.

Ils regardent tous Tamaki qui, au bout du kotatsu, a les yeux vides et la bouche ouverte. Yuzuruh et Anne-Sophie échangent un regard amusé.

- Alors mon fils, déclare Yuzuruh sans une certaine ironie, il fallait que nous soyons tous là, autour de ce kotatsu. Nous sommes là. Et maintenant ?

Tamaki cligne des yeux, plus stupide que jamais.

- Ben… Je ne sais pas, balbutie-t-il bêtement.

Anne-Sophie pouffe de rire, Shizue Suoh soupire discrètement, Ranka lève les yeux au ciel. Haruhi, exaspérée, se lève :

- Bon, je vais servir le thé.

* * *

Tamaki est fébrile, encore.

Il repositionne sa superbe lavallière d'une main peu assurée, et garde les lèvres serrées, comme pour retenir ce trop-plein d'émotion qui monte, lentement, sûrement.

Anne-Sophie lui caresse la main doucement en souriant :

- Détends-toi mon chéri, tout va bien.

- Maman, comment peux-tu rester si calme ? murmure-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

- Je l'ignore, répond-elle simplement en haussant les épaules.

Il sourit à son tour, les yeux brillants, et embrasse la main délicate d'Anne-Sophie. La chapelle est minuscule, simplissime, un autel et quelques bancs de bois. Il y a peu de monde, très peu de monde, parce qu'ils l'ont voulu ainsi.

L'officiant arrive, salue la minuscule assemblée et Tamaki détache sa main de celle de sa mère pour aller se placer près d'Haruhi qui berce leur fille endormie contre elle.

- Si les futurs mariés veulent bien se placer devant moi.

Yuzuruh sourit à Shizue et vient rejoindre Anne-Sophie.

Ils tournent la tête l'un vers l'autre et leur regard brûle d'une certitude encore plus grande, plus profonde, que tant d'années plus tôt, lors de cette soirée chez les Grantaine. Une certitude forgée dans la douleur, dans la clandestinité, dans l'attente. Dans le prix du bonheur.

Instinctivement, leurs mains se trouvent et leurs doigts se mêlent.


End file.
